Jackson Junior 08: Lonely this Christmas
by drgemini86
Summary: Spinoff of Jackson Junior: Commanders, Daniel misses Sam at Christmas while she's in Atlantis. Lyrics featured are Mud's Lonely this Christmas. SamDaniel, CamVala, implied ShWeir. Spoilers for Atlantis season 4 and Ark of Truth


_**Jackson Junior: Fight the Past, by DrGemini86  
**__**Summary: **__Spin-off of Jackson Junior: Commanders. Daniel misses Sam at Christmas while she's in Atlantis  
__**Pairings: **__SamDaniel, CamVala, a little ShWeir  
__**Genres: **__SongFic, Angst  
__**Rating: **__K+  
__**Spoilers: **__Ark of Truth, Atlantis season four. F__ic – Jackson Junior: Nuptial Preludes, and Commanders  
__**A/N: **__Lyrics featured are Lonely this Christmas by Mud. Thanks to __HOUSEM.D.FanForever_ _for reminding me to write this: )_

_--------------------_

"_Try to imagine, a house that's not a home  
Try to imagine, a Christmas all alone  
That's where I'll be  
Since you left me  
My tears could melt the snow  
What can I do, without you  
I've got no place, no place to go…"_

Daniel lay in bed on Christmas morning, his first since he and Sam had been married, without her, their first one not counting as they had been away fighting the Ori. He had left Sam in Atlantis in the Summer and since, their gate had been taken offline to prevent the Wraith from latching onto the wormhole signal, so he had no way of knowing if she was alright… whether she was even alive. It had been a hectic few months, with the Daedalus being destroyed by the Wraith, and he acquiring mysterious new powers that had given the state record rainfall.__

"It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas…"

He missed holding her in his arms and talking to her. If she hadn't been in Atlantis, she would be here with him now, her body moulded against his intimately as they reluctantly considered getting out of bed and away from the warmth, comfort and intimacy of each other's arms.__

"Each time I remember, the day you went away  
How I would listen to the things you wanted to say  
I just break down as I look around  
And the only things I see  
Are emptiness and loneliness  
And an unlit Christmas tree…" 

He held his pillow tighter as he remembered the day he had left her in the Lost City. She had been so upset at their impending separation, they both had but this was something that she had to do, only it was so hard for him to be apart from her for so long, to think of her being so far away and not knowing if she was okay. He hoped that she would be successful and that she would come home on her feet, and he would be able to hold her in his arms once again.__

"It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold   
Without you to hold  
This Christmas …"

As he quietly wept, curled up in a foetal position on his bed in the room he now shared with Jack, a pregnant Elizabeth in his and Sam's room, his friends, children and Elizabeth came into the room. Jack, for the umpteenth time that morning, sat behind the younger man, patting his shoulder and saying as he smoothed his hair,

"Come on Space Monkey, at least eat something."

Daniel shook his head and Jack glanced worriedly around at his friends. Cam, his arm around Vala, looked worriedly at the Archaeologist's back, hearing the quiet sobs, and Elizabeth, sitting down to take the weight of her unborn child off her feet, said quietly, wincing at the strain on her ankles,

"Sir, I think it's time for Plan C."

Jonas, glancing from Elizabeth to Jack, asked, confused, "Plan C?"

Jack remarked, looking at Cam in disbelief, "Yes, Plan C… just what have you been teaching the boy?!"

Cam shrugged with a little smile, and Jack looked back at Jonas, saying, "Always have a Plan C… you never know when you might need it."

Jack looked down at a subdued Cammie who didn't understand why her father wasn't getting up, and said, "Cammie, you know what Plan C is don't you? C'mere."

Cammie went to her Uncle Jack and he lifted her up, smiling as he said, "You're cleverer than you let on a lot of the time. I don't buy that confused expression for a second… T?"__

"D'you remember last year, when, you and I were together  
We never thought there'd be an end  
And I remember looking at you then  
And I remember thinking that Christmas must have been made for us  
'coz darling, this is the time of year that you really, you really need love  
And it means so very, very much  
So if you're lonely this Christmas  
Without me to hold …"  
"Well it will be so very lonely  
Lonely and cold …"

As Daniel continued to lament the absence of his wife, thinking back to happier days, Jack, holding Cammie, and Teal'c, holding James, exchanged a little glance before proceeding to drop the twins on the Archaeologist, James squealing with laughter.

To prevent them from falling, his fatherly instincts kicking in, Daniel sat up and held them. Cammie dribbled on his neck and Jack remarked, "Well, hello there Sunshine…"

James grinned at his father and said, "Merry C'ris'mas, Daddy."__

"It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold so cold without you to hold  
This Christmas …

Tears in his eyes, Daniel whispered, kissing both his children, "Merry Christmas," and whispered a silent greeting to his wife so far away…__

"Merry Christmas, darling, wherever you are…"


End file.
